


Document of Hyperion Mating Season

by Rhack360



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Borderlands AU, F/M, Hyperion Mating, Language, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Sex, Sexual Violence, Wild Life Documentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhack360/pseuds/Rhack360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright Avis slowly start walking with me.<br/>We are here on Helios to witness, for the first time, mating season with the Hyperions. They mate once a year. We are entering the Hub of Heroism where a large mass of people hoarded together."</p><p>"Ophelia......their blooDY NAKED!"</p><p>"*quiet yell* AVIS SHOOOSH! your going to disturb the group."</p><p>"*quiet yell* I THOUGHT YOU DOCUMENT ANIMALS!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Document of Hyperion Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> [UPDATE] I went back and fixed what errors I could find
> 
> So this here.  
> What your about to read is a dream that I had here recently and I just have to type it out.  
> I woke up crying I was laughing so hard. 
> 
> This takes place on Helios.  
> My persona Ophelia And her husband Avis (my OC) are not Borderlands OCs but their here on Helios to document Hyperion mating season. 
> 
> Ophelia decided that she want to send her regular camera man home for the day and invite Avis to be her camera man. But she doesn't tell him what she is documenting until she's got him where he cannot back out. He could, but he loves Ophelia too much to not trust her when she says that this will be a very exciting journey learning about Hyperion mating season.
> 
> I'm sorry if this is poorly written out. I'm soooort of a noob in literature. I'm trying though. I have a problem with using a lot of complicated words and going into detail with everything. I have a friend that rewrites my stories because I'm still not good at writing. But I typed this out and nobody else has touched it. Please bare with me lol. 
> 
> Character signs:  
> "-" Ophelia  
> "=" Avis
> 
> Tall Cybernetic Man - Rhys  
> Shoter Man - Vaughn  
> Spiked Man - August  
> The King - Hansome Jack  
> Military Man - Axton
> 
> This is written out in the way that you all don't see often. But I hope you still enjoy this regardless. And enjoy laughing your asses off. I sure did XD
> 
> Btw Ophelia is British and Avis is Australian. I tried doing the accents as best as I could.

_-Avis do you have the camera ready?_

_=Yes love._

_-Okay now. Check and see if the light thingy is blinking._

_=Uuuuuh....ya. it's ready._

_-Okay. To turn it off, press the same button._

_=Gotchya. *presses button* Babe?_

_-Yes love?_

_=Why am I here recording for you? where's your other camera mate?_

_-Oh I sent him home darling. I told him to take a vacation so you can come a see the fun stuff I've been doing for years._

_=Ah. Alright...but...what...am I recording?_

_-Exciting things that will make you just want to come back and do this again with me._

_=Aight?..I like exciting things but...what SPECIFICALLY am I recording?_

_-You'll see Hun. Trust me, your going to shit yourself when you realize how fucking awesome this is._

_=......Aight I'm down._

_-BRILLIANT! thank you Hun. Just press that button to start recording. Hurry now, There about to start gathering._

_=Who?_

_-Avis press the button. And try not to be loud._

_=Aight, in 3..2..1..*presses button*_

_-*clears throat* Welcome back to another Documentary of mating season._

_=I'm out. *presses button*_

_-AVIS no where you.._

_=I'm not watching animals fucking. Nope_

_-Avis come on, you promised._

_=Nope._

_-There will be viiiolance *waggles eye brows*_

_=.......*brief deep internal grunt*...Fine._

_-Yes. OH SHIT! Avis hurry there forming._

_=Aight aight, in 3..2..1..*presses button*_

_-Welcome back to another Documentary of mating season. My name is Ophelia Hart and I'm here today with my husband Avis._

_=*turns camera on self* *smiles* *flips birdy* *turns camera back*_

_-*Frowns*_

_=I see you are not amused hehehe._

_-Be serious you bloody wanker_

_=*snickers*_

_-Alright Avis slowly start walking with me._  
_We are here on Helios to witness, for the first time, mating season with the Hyperions. They mate once a year. We are entering the Hub of Heroism where a large mass of people hoarded together._

_=Ophelia......their blooDY NAKED!_

_-*quiet yell* AVIS SHOOOSH! your going to disturb the group._

_=*quiet yell* I THOUGHT YOU DOCUMENT ANIMALS!_

_-*sigh* I document everything that has to do with mating....that includes people._

_=Jesus Christ woman._

_-Avis watch your mouth. Come on, we need to go somewhere where we can not be seen but have a perfect view._

_=uuuh....Over there?_

_-Yes. Excellent. Guess your not that much of a dingus._

_=hey...*whispers* Wench._

_-Ah yes this is perfect. There about to start. Position the camera._  
_And here we are on the 3rd floor standing behind thick bullet proof glass to block out any loud noises we might make. Recording the men and women of Helios. From what info we got about this matting season, the King is supposed to appear in this mating group. But first, the group must mate with each other. Look...They'er starting. The males are starting first. The first step of this mating ritual is the males mate with a female._

_=Dicks....and tits.....everywhere......I better be getting laid after this._

_-......Oh alright._

_=Ya you know you want my willy._

_-Aaavis....this is about the documentary, not us. Don't talk about us in this documentary._

____10 minutes later____

 

 

_=I could be at home playing video games with the kids right now._

_-*slaps should* Don't you trust me baby? This will be exciting_

_=*inhales* ppffff Aight._

_-Okay yes this step wasn't all that_ _exciting, but it will soon. I promise._ _Okay now the next step is any single male are to mate with another male, then the last step is the single females that mate with each other. The males are now forming to find there..._

_=Ha! Gaaaayyy._

_-*rolls eyes with grin*_  
_Oh look Avis. That man there. Goodness look at his tall stature, those tall lanky legs, he's not too buff but has a nice looking body oooh my he has a cybernetic arm and eye implant with a port on the side of his head. He has a blue tribal tattoo that stretches from one side, down to his chest, to the other side of his shoulder, and a black circular tattoo on his neck, and nice slick back brown hair._

_=Oh if you like him so much, why don't you go down there and mate with him?_

_-*facepalm* I do this in all my documentaries you ass. I get detailed when I describe things, even if it sounds sexy the way I describe things._

_=Why don't you talk about how sexy I look during sex?_

_-Avis we will talk about this at home._  
_Watch as the tall man preforms his body out to anyone who is interested._  
_It looks like the tall man has bewitched someone, another man has his eye on the tall man. He looks to be about a 5.6, very short brown hair with a nice goatee, nerdy looking glasses...might be a math wiz, oh my...goodness he looks to have a 6 pack on him. For an adaorble looking man like him he seems to be one of the Alpha's of the group. It has been decided, the short man goes to claim his prize._

_=He better claim him fast._

_-Why is that hun?_

_=Look over there._

_-Goodness. It seems another male has his eyes on the tall man as well._  
_Pay attention Avis, this is the exciting part._

_=Aight, I'm ready_

_-This other man looks to be almost as tall as the tall cybernetic man, he has spiky dirty blonde hair and a goatee as well and is almost as built as the short man. This spiked man looks like an asshole, but, can he take down the shorter man and claim his prize? Lets watch and find out._

_=Fight, fight, fight._

_-Avis be professional_

_-The 2 Alphas are closing in on each other. They get into position._

_=Hole shit this is going to be awesome._

_-Calm yourself Avis, don't get too excited._

_-The spiked man looks desperate but the shorter man is much more prepared, the shorter man wants the tall tattooed man and will put any amount of strength to fight for his soon to be lover. The shorter man readies his fist and raises it._

_=I bet on the shorty_

_-Avis be serious._

_=Look Babe._

_-Wha?...OH SHIT! the shorter man knocked the spiked man out in one punch!_

_=FUCK YA SHORTY!_

_-Avis shuttup!_

_-The spiked man is out cold. Goodness he'll feel that in the morning._  
_The shorter man looks at his prize, his soon to be lover. He approaches his prize. He stands close to his prize, bodies almost touching. The tall man offers his hand up in acceptance to the shorter man. The shorter man takes his hand._

_=Dey gon fuck?_

_-not yet hun wh.._

_=OH THEY ARE!_

_-SHHH yes they will._

_=*whispers* Yaaa dick in the aasss._

_-Look at the two adorable couple. The small man gets on his toes to reach up to kiss the tall man. The tall man accepts and reaches down to kiss the shorter man. And it is done, the shorter man has claimed his prize....temporarily._

_=Wha?..._

_-Yes. The King has to come out and claim his prize._

_=Buuut everyone here has mated already...oh wait I see a few singles...HA! losers *snickers*_

_-Doesn't matter to the King though. When he comes, he will claim anyone he wants regardless if there is already a mated couple, he can take who ever he wants and nobody can go against him._

_=Okay so how do they fully mate?_

_-Well. They have to fuck and leave hickeys and bite marks, but for it to be successful, the Alpha has to climax in their soon to be lover for them to be permanent partners. If partner chooses to cheat on the Alpha will be punished, body will be marked with a tattoo of an "X" on the side of the neck, and have know choice but to leave and and stay single forever. But for the King, anyone defies him will be thrown out of an air lock._

_=Damn...that sucks._

_-Yes it does, so these people need to be careful._

_-Oh no!_

_=What is it hun?_

_-Wha?...What are these two sweet hearts doing?_

_=...Their...shimmying slowly out of the group...what happens if they leave the group?_

_-This is not good, these two could get into huge trouble. If the shorter man continues to drag his prize out of the group to fully claim him, The King will throw him out of an air lock._

_=SHIT! should we do something?_

_-No Avis no, we are not apart of this group. If we just jump in there we could ruin the whole mating ritual and we would all be in worse trouble. We have no choice but to sit here and let it happen._

_=Well fuck._

_-Oh no...here comes the King. He is exiting the elevator to approach his hoard of Hyperion Employees. He is quite tall, looks to be about the same size as the tall cybernetic man, very body built like he could ram down his group of people with no problem. His hair floofed to the side with a grey streak, He bares a mask on his face hiding his true identity. Oh damn..._

_=Look at the size of his WILLY!?? holy crap dude!_

_-Oh my heavens....he....has a hella sized cock!_

_=Ophelia I think it is YOU that needs to not get excited._

_-*waves Avis off*_

_-Here comes the King. He walks through the hoard of people, looking around._

_=*pouty voice* I wanna see another fiiiight_

_-Just you wait._

_=Eeeehhh_

_-Oh no...oh...the King...he can see the couples trying to exit the group. Goodness the shorter man needs to stop. The taller man needs to stop his mate!_

_=Shiiiit dis gon be good._

_-Avis stop it._

_-This is not good. No. The shorter man will surely be in big trouble since he is the one dragging the taller man away, the taller man is pulling the opposite direction tying to get the shorter mans attention. The shorter man finally turns back to see that the King is coming after them. The shorter man stops. He walks up to his lover and grabs hold tight of his mate. Showing the King that they are together and hoping the King will show some mercy._

_=That ain't gonna happen is it?_

_-Don't know? We just need to watch and see if the king is going to punish both of them or take one of them and then throw the other out of an air lock._

_=Holy shit the rules of mating are strict for these guys._

_-Very strict, yes._

_-The King stops in front of the couple. He takes a moment to analyse the males. Figuring out what he is going to do to these males._  
_Hm?...The King is eyeing the tall man...it looks like...the King may have found his match._

_=aaww but the tall and short men look adorable together_

_-Yes I thought that too. But this is how it works. We cannot do a thing about it._

_-The King approaches the tall man, sneer grin and eyes narrowed in approval. There is nothing the shorter man can do now, he has no choice but to back away....but...he is still attached to his lover. This is most certainly not good. The shorter man is in some deep shit. If the shorter man continues to retaliate, the King will pulverize him._

_=Shit man. Get out of there shorty._

_-The King could be beating his ass right now...but instead he just raises his hand up and the shorter mans neck but not choking him. Its a sign of threat that if he does not let go of the taller man, his grip will get tighter and tighter. The shorter man knows better than to continue to retaliate because everyone has witnessed the King choke someone to death, slowly and painfully. The shorter man backs off._  
_The King reaches his hand up, taking hold of the back of the taller mans neck and pulls him in for an aggressive kiss._

_=Mmmmmm you should kiss me like that baby. *smacks butts*_

_-Oomph..Avis_

_-Oh goodness. The King seems to have made the tall mans bottom lip draw blood._

_=Dayum_

_-Aww. Poor tall man. Oh...but he didn't seem to mind it._

_-The King is ready to preform the mating ritual with his soon to be eternal lover. Ah look, the taller man is accepting the King, he willingly turns around, revealing the back side of the taller man to the King. The King reaches his hand up over the tall mans head and grabs hold of a wad of the tall mans hair, holding on firmly. He pulls his hair down, making the tall mans head swing upwards, he looked to be in pain but knelt down like the King wanted._

_=I can't believe I'm about to watch two guys get it on_

_-lol I see this all the time when I'm recording._

_=Ah. I now know why you come home and the first thing you do is get our clothes off..._

_-Avis. Documentary. Not us._

_=Baby your getting on my nerves with you shushing me. *grabs thigh*_

_-....Don't you move your hand up any higher._

_-The tall man is in position, His upper body is bent downward, elbows resting on the floor while his ass is raised high in the air, and perfect view for the King and just at the right height and angle for the King. But still the King has to adjust his soon to be lover at a certain angle where at least his lover will be in a comfy position so he does not struggle too much when the King begins the mating with the tall man._

_=Duuude will that lanky bugga be able to handle that big ass willy?_

_-We will find out in a moment. The tall man doesn't have a choice and he cannot run away from this._  
_Ooooh ouch. The King is digging his fingers into the tall mans waist to move and adjust the tall man in a particular position._

_=Oooww thats gonna bruise._

_-He will definitely bruise later._  
_But the tall man has to work with the King without struggle or showing signs of being in too much pain. The King will inflict more pain the more the tall man struggle and twitches around. So the tall man has to keep absolute still for the King. If the tall man fails to pleasure the Ki-aahhh._

_=Oh...I'm sorry baby. Did I do that?_

_-Avis s-stop it..aahh...stop stroking my crotch *swats Avis's hand*_

_=Ow hey woman._

_-Avis your going to.._

_=*throws hand up at Ophelia's crotch* I can't help myself, watching this is getting me aroused._

_-Avis..nngh stop, lets do this later._

_=*pulls hand away* *frowns* Kill joy._

_-There it is. The King is fully erected, anticipating to st.. Oh GOODness *covers hand on mouth*_

_=Hoooly shiiit did that just happen???_

_-Oh that poor tall man. The king didn't even give it to the tall man slow and steady. No. He just thrust it in like it was just nothing._

_=Dat shriek thoooough holy crap!_

_-I know Hun I know_

_=I'm suddenly not amused anymore._

_-Don't take off just yet now. I know it was bad but we need to finish this._

_=I can't believe this happening in front of the hoard of people._

_-The King thrusts hard into the tall man, making the poor man whine in agony, tears spill down his face. This is making the tall man slightly twitch a little to each thrust the King throws on him. The King pauses for a moment to position the taller man down lower as the King gets down on his knees. He grabs the tall mans hair again, pulling his head up, signaling that he wants the tall man to arch his upper body higher. The King raps one arm around the tall mans chest while the other is still holding a wad of the tall mans hair and continues. But this time he does not thrust, he fucks the tall man gently this time. Still having hold of the tall mans hair and pulled back, the King brings his head down to the tall mans shoulder and bites him._

_=Is this guy a vamp? He keeps making this lanky fella draw blood._

_-This is how all of them mate. But the King is the one that the roughest and toughest._  
_The King has gained speed. He is coming close to climaxing._

_=He's still biting his shoulder wtf!_

_-Yes. His keeps his grip there. The more the tall man struggles, the harder he bites._

_-Oh my GOD! Avis look there!_

_=Holy SHIT! dude whats this guy doing???_

_-There appears to be a man trucking it towards the King and the tall man. He looks to be about the same height and body built as the King. Sandy blonde short hair military style and an arrow tattoo that points down located above his right eye brow._

_=OH SHIT OH SHIT!_

_-Avis not so loud!_  
_He is about to pounce the King! Holy Hell this is going to exciting. The military man is about to..._

_=AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!_

_-HOLY SHIT! did he just tackle the King? Bloody hell! this is...in all my documentaries, this is pretty damn exciting!_

_-The military man is challenging the King for the tall man._

_=KICK HIS ASS ARMY DUDE!_

_-Avis calm your...*gasp* the military man swings first! Making the Kings nose bleed!_

_=Damn this almost as cool as video games!_

_-Oh God! The King is piiiissed! I....I don't even want to be quiet about this. Go ahead and get excited if you want!_

_=MY BETS ON THE ARMY DUDE!_

_-MINE TOO!_

_-HOLY SHIT! THE KING IS TAKING A BEATING PRETTY GOOD!_

_=YAAAA ARMY DUDE!_

_-FUCKING!....WOOOOW HE KNOCKED THE KING OUT!_

_=HOLY FUCKING SHIT DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME!_

_-And there it is. The military man goes to claim his prize._

_=Is this army dude going to be the next King?_

_-Yes. But, he must first fully mate with the tall man. Then he becomes King._

_-Aaand SUCCESS! The military man has climaxed in his lover. The tall man now belongs to the military man who is now King of Hyperi.._

_=*pulls down Ophelia's pants*_

_-Avis hun. Wha..uuuhh_

_=*fingers pussy*_

_-Aaavi....uhhh not here...aahh nngh_

_=Yes here baby. You don't have a choice. I'm your King and I have to claim you._

_-Oh fuuuu...no Honey_

_=*throws Ophelia down*_

_-Avis wait wa...Ooooh uuhhh fuuu...._

_=uuuh ya....pussy nice and moist....just the waa-nnngh *turns camera on Ophelia's face*_

_-Avis.....hhaaa! FASTER!_

_=I'm the King baby. I decide how I will fuck you._

_-Avis huuugh baby!_

_=What is it baby?_

_-Bite me!_

_=mmmm_

_-Avis pleeeease AH!_

_=That right baby. Beg for me. Just makes me more horny!_

_-AVIS PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER! PLEASE BABY!_

_=AAAHHH YA! Fuck ya!_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this.  
> If I may have mistyped something, I'm sorry. I tried to go back look at all my mistakes and fix them. And I promise not all my stories will be written in this same format.
> 
> You can find me on:  
> Deviantart - LokiFan360  
> Tumblr - Mistress-Hart
> 
> I will probably have this posted on Tumblr.


End file.
